The Laundry Princess
by LoSinG-CoNscIoUsnEsS
Summary: When her Kingdom is attacked, Princess Sakura flees North and works under the pretense of a maid in the uninhabited palace of the Uchiha royal family. However, while cleaning Prince's room one day, she realizes two horrible truths: one, that the palace is in fact inhabited, and two, that the prince has a sinfully beautiful body. Sasusaku. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**The Laundry Princess**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

_Once Upon a Time..._

The blonde girl gasped, grabbing the side of the cabbage cart when an specifically annoying bump caused her to nearly go flying.

"Oi, are you blind! There was a hole in the ground," Ino shouted at the grizzly cart driver, while pushing her damp bangs away from her face.

The old man with thinning, white hair jolted the rickety cart to a stop and turned around with an irritated expression, "Shut'up and stop complaining, or get yourself another ride."

The blonde girl apologized reluctantly causing the old man to sniff in satisfaction. He let out a low whistle and ordered his donkeys to return to their grueling task of pulling the heavy cabbage cart.

"It's only gonna get worse from here," the old man said, "The more north we go the more bumpy it gets. Especially since winter jus ended, we hadn't got a chance to clean the roads yet all the pebbles'n grime, and the rotting animals and..."

Ino let out a breathe as the old man continued to talk, "Stupid commoners."

It was gray and cloudy outside, a light drizzle of rain was falling from the sky, but the sharp cold of winter had faded. Ino grimaced, wiping her face with the side of her cloak. She was filthy, her hair, her skin, her clothes. Never in her life had she expected to be here of all places.

"Ow!" Ino exclaimed, as cabbage kindly bumped into her back. She frowned, and rubbed the sore area.

The blonde glanced at her companion, who had refused to speak ever since they left had the palace. Ino could tell Sakura was mad and guilty, but there was nothing they could do now but go North.

The blonde leaned into her friend, "Sakura, please," she said in a whisper, so that the old man couldn't hear.

The pink haired girl turned sharply to look at Ino, the hood over her head barely allowed the blonde to make out striking green eyes.

"I know," Sakura said in a harsh whisper, "I know its important that I live, but it's hard for me, Ino. It's hard to abandon everyone I love."

The pink haired girl looked down at the moving road, her voice no longer a whisper, "I feel useless."

"Well, I can tell you a few things about feeling useless miss," said the cabbage cart driver from up front, "Once there was a storm and all my cabbages went'a rolling down the hill..."

Ino rolled her eyes at the man's talking, and leaned in to whisper to Sakura again, "We just need to follow Kakashi's plan, everything will be alright. We'll be home before we know it."

Sakura looked at her friend, and smiled, "I hope so."

"Besides," the blonde said, flipping her long hair back, a sly smile graced her face, "I heard the prince was quite the looker."

The cabbage man piped up again, "Good ruler, but he's the biggest bastard I ever known."

Ino laughed, "Say, tell me more about the palace."

Sakura glanced at the blonde, who shrugged in return, "It wouldn't hurt to more about where we're going," Ino told the pink haired girl.

"Well," the cart driver spoke, one hand scratching his rough beard, "the palace is big for sure, quite a lonely place too, I hear. Not many people around since the massacre. Prince Sasuke barely comes, only to check up on the land or parties with the lords here. It's probably hard for him since his parents died in these halls."

The cabbage man pulled the reigns and instructed the donkeys to turn left, "Yep, it's quiet there for sure."

Ino smiled and looked at Sakura, "That's good, we like quiet." Quite and unnoticed was the best way to stay safe.

The old man nodded, "Ya, it's nice. Sometimes when I'm travelin at night, its real silent and..."

The blonde spoke up, interrupting the monologue, "How much longer till we reach the palace?"

"Not too long miss, bout an hour, you workin there?"

"Yes, we're maids," Ino said rehearsing their fake story, "We have a cousin that works there, and she was able to provide us with jobs."

"Awful proper you two are for a couple a maids," he said whistling at his animals to pick the speed, "Not to worry though miss, everyone's got their story."

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue done! Chapters in the future will be longer. Can anyone guess where the cabbage guy character was inspired from?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The Laundry Princess**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

_There was a prince..._

Grey clouds loomed over the dull city made from black stone. The wooden signs that hung off the shops groaned as chilly winds pushed by. The brown haired man tightened his cloak around himself as he ran across the broken cobble road.

The cold was a sharp contrast to the warmth he had felt while tangled up with his latest lover; however, duty called and he had been forced to leave to delivery some concerning news to his serious prince.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered pushing the large oak doors open. He walked through the dark palace, his lazy steps bounced off the empty hallway as he hurriedly made his way up the marble stairs.

His chocolate eyes roamed casually over the dull red tapestry on the wall, the royal family's emblem was almost covered by the shadows. He sighed, gripping the parchment tighter in his hand before turning towards the familiar pathway that would lead him to the prince's office.

Sasuke would not be happy.

* * *

><p>"Beautiful," Sakura mumbled to herself.<p>

Her gaze was raised to look at the ceiling; it was patterned with bright colors and glass splotches which allowed for light to reflect off and fill the room. Tiny details of flowers and various designs littered the walls, most likely hand painted and filled with the pride of the artist.

Large columns towered over them and at their base were torches with a glowing flame that seemed to dance to silent music. Sakura could imagine the parties that must have been thrown in here. The Grand Ballroom the maids called it, and she now knew why.

The brown haired maid in front snorted at Sakura's reaction, her matted bangs were falling into her face and she heaved a breathe of air, "It's a _grand _pain in the ass to clean," she said reaching down to pick up a mop, "we'll start at this end and work to there."

The pink haired girl nodded obediently, taking a mop for herself. She dipped it in a bucket with soapy water, before ungracefully setting it down on the tiled floor. It was strange doing such menial jobs, she had always watched the servants at her palace work but she had never imagined to be in the same position as them.

Sakura could feel the piercing gaze of the maid's eyes observing her. She was fresh meat in the palace and brought along new gossip for the mundane maids to talk about. The princess self- consciously tugged on the ragged bonnet that covered her pink locks.

The maid barked out a laugh, "Oh, don't worry! I know you, you're one of the old conservative types; it's alright my mother was one. You're going to have trouble finding a husband, now days men like the outgoing women," she winked pointing a thumb towards her.

Sakura gave an understanding nod, with an amused smiled, "Ayame, how long have you worked in the palace for?"

The brown haired maid's coarse hands indicating her familiarity with labor, "Around five years, I started when I was 13. I would help my mom with some of her chores, but two years ago she caught a terrible fever and passed away; they let me take her job."

"I am sorry to hear that," Sakura said sadly, "My father died before I was born, I never got to know him."

Ayame looked up and gave the pink haired a cheeky grin, "If it makes you feel any better, I never knew my father either. Though I think I have it narrowed down to three or four men."

Sakura giggled, "I thought you said the 'conservative type' don't get any action."

The brown haired maid pulled on her loose hair, "Eh, I may have been a bit wrong," she said letting out a laugh.

From somewhere in the shadows a clipped voice appeared, "You two are getting close."

Sakura jumped, turning herself around to stare at her annoyed blonde friend, "Ino! I didn't hear you come in."

"I know," said the blonde girl, flipping her long ponytail to the side, "I was ordered to tell you two that tomorrow Ayame has to polish all the silverware and Sakura you have to do laundry," she spoke with authority laced in her voice.

The pink haired girl groaned, before she lifted her head to look at her blue-eyed friend, "Ino, what are you doing?"

The beautiful friend giggled, a mischievous look on her face as she stuck her tongue out, "The head maid adores me, so she gave me the job of becoming her assistant; I get to tell you what to do," Ino said crossing her arms.

"No fair," Ayame shouted out, "I've been here longer than you, _I _should be Miss Cho's assistant."

Sakura shook her head, amazed at her blonde friend. Even when they were younger Ino could always get out of doing all the hard work.

"It's because Miss Cho said I have the authority and the beauty to be a leader," the blonde said haughtily.

It had taken only two minutes for Ino and Miss Cho, the head maid of the palace, to become friends. They both had an air of superiority and an aesthetic sense that brought them together.

"Oh go on," Sakura said giggling, she turned the blonde and pushed her out of the room, "Unlike you, we actually have work to do. We don't just sit on our asses, Ino-pig!"

The blonde gasped and then glared at her friend, "I will get you back for that Forehead!"

Ayame dipped her her mop back into the bucket, now aggressively mopping the floor, "What a bitch,'" she mumbled, "I don't understand why you're friends with her."

Sakura sighed, "Ino can be very irritating sometimes, but she's my best friend and she's incredibly loyal. We've known each other since we were-"

"Babies, and we're inseparable," Ayame said, completing Sakura's sentence, "So sappy, if I hear more I might throw up, and I sure as hell don't want to clean the floor again."

Before the princess could remark on Ayame's crude statement, the brown haired maid groaned, "We've only done half the ballroom, and it's already night," she said sloppily cleaning the floor, "Hurry, Sakura we have to get up early again tomorrow."

The pink haired girl nodded, "Ayame, if no one's in the palace why do we have to clean the ballroom so thoroughly?"

"That's a good question," the maid said, "We usually clean each room once in three weeks. But for some reason, Miss Cho is making us clean them again," Ayame sighed, "Probably because summer is coming, pollen and dust will be everywhere."

The light in the dwindled, and the room was filled with more ominous shadows that seemed to move behind invisible people.

Ayame shivered, "Now that I remember, the massacre happened in this room," at that thought she seemed to work even faster.

The pink princess looked up in curiosity. Sakura had obviously learned about the massacre, after all the Uchiha Kingdom was their rival. It would have been an opportune time to attack and take over the North, but her mother, the queen, chose to respect the dead, after all she knew the pain of loss.

The Uchiha Massacre had become an incident significant enough to put in everyone's calenders. It was the unfortunate day when the whole Uchiha clan had been gathered for their annual family get-together, and never left. Those who hadn't attended the party were slaughtered in their beds. That is, except for two.

"Ayame," Sakura said carefully, staring up at the dark ceiling, "How did the prince survive?"

The brown maid continued to work silently for a moment, before she spoke "I'm not sure... though I know his elder brother disappeared somewhere. Everyone thought it was him, so we were all shocked when we heard the truth."

The Uchiha kingdom's deity is the fire god, since in the cold weather of the North, one of the most valuable source is heat. Thus, an intricate system of priests and priestesses developed wielding considerable power from the donations and offerings from worshipers.

The Uchiha family was afraid that this new religious group was getting out of hand, and effectively suppressed the faction's power and influence. The head priest, angered by the family and filled with the greed, decided to take the kingdom for himself; he planned to kill the whole Uchiha family and tell all the civilians that it was an act of the fire god.

The plan backfired severely when a mysterious group of cloaked figures revealed the truth and promptly disappeared. The damage was done, however, the prince was left without a family and with the burden of a large kingdom to rule.

Ayame sighed, "Prince Sasuke would have been king, however his brother is still alive and is often spotted around various other kingdoms," the maid scowled, "Itachi left Prince Sasuke to do all his work while he loiters around."

Sakura bit her lip, quickly finishing up the corner she had to do. There was something seriously off about the whole Uchiha massacre story, but she has her own problems to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone catch the reference to Animal Farm<strong> (Ino-pig doesn't have to work)** and the mandate of heaven **(divine right to rule). **Also note that the title of each chapter will eventually make its own story when this fic is done. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Sasuke and Sakura meet.

**QUICK QUESTION:** What's your favorite food?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Laundry Princess**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

_Who was all alone..._

A large pot filled with boiling water and linens bubbled incessantly in a small room located at the corner of the palace. Small beads of perspiration were rolling down the maids' foreheads as they carefully stirred the concoctions. A blonde maid measured out a cup of starch which she threw into the pot, before sitting down with a huff.

"I'm tired," the girl complained, wiping her brow before pouting, "this is no way to be spending the morning."

Sakura nodded in agreement, as she carefully stirred all the bed sheets inside the pot with a long wooden stick. The heat of the black cauldron radiated outwards making the princess hyper-aware of the hot object only a few centimeters from her forearm.

It must have been only six in the morning when Sakura was awoken by a green eyed blonde who introduced herself as Etsuko. She was outspoken and very irritating, with shifty eyes and a cocky smile.

The princess sighed in annoyance; she was used to waking up early in the morning but usually for classes or tutoring. Doing manual labor was tiring and dangerous, especially in their drowsy state. Sakura yawned, the dim lighting in the room was not helping either, not to mention the warmth.

Green eyes scanned her surroundings sullenly, there were six large pots that contained all the linens of the palace. Various maids were littered across the cramped room, each tending to their own work; sorting laundry, stirring pots, or folding clothes.

Etsuko suddenly exclaimed beside her, effectively gaining everyone's attention, "Sakura, what did you do?"

The pink haired girl glanced at the blonde with a confused expression, before her eyes returned to the pot she was stirring and widened. The water had turned a dark purple and the once pristine white linens had been adulterated with the offending pigment.

The blonde girl grabbed the rod from Sakura, "I told you to sort the laundry properly, you must have put a purple cloth inside."

"I-I but, they were all white, I swear," the princess said worriedly, desperately trying to ignore the whispering maids.

Etsuko rolled her eyes, "Obviously you didn't, look at what you did to all the linen! Do you know how expensive they are? Probably worth more than your pay!"

Her dramatic shouting caught the attention of a person passing by. A hefty woman entered, her eyes darkened with liner and her cheeks brightened with a red powder. She held a look of superiority and leadership, perfect for her position in the palace.

"What on earth is going on here?" Miss Cho asked with her booming voice, her angular face glanced around the room before landing on the pink-head and blonde.

The room was silent as the maids watched the tall lady make her way to the large pot, with one glance inside she tsked, before her sharp blue eyes landed on Sakura and Etsuko.

"Who's fault is this?" said the lady glancing between the two maids.

The blonde was quick to answer, "Sakura miss, she didn't sort through the linens properly. She wanted to get the work done quickly so she could go to sleep, I would know, in the morning when I went to wake her she refused to get up-"

The princess glared at the blonde, "She's lying, I got up as soon as she came and I-"

Cho sighed, pushing back a loose strand of hair, "This palace values perfection, we only employ the best and the hard working," her icy eyes scanned Sakura with contempt, "You don't deserve to work here, get out."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort, but she was beaten to it.

"Miss Cho," a smooth voice said from behind her, all the maids gasped at the sudden arrival, "She is new here. Give her a punishment, but let her stay," the man said kindly, "After all, mistakes do happen."

Sakura's eyes widened as she recognized the man. The head maid also seemed to be surprised at the new arrival, and promptly turned to stare at the handsome man.

The woman sighed, her straight posture was agitated but she seemed to have given in. She turned to glare at Sakura who was surprised at the strict woman's easy defeat.

"Very well," said Cho pursing her lips, before looking at Etsuko, "What work do you have for the rest of the day?"

The blonde quickly answered, "I have to set the new linens in the residential wing."

"You," Cho said, pointing at Sakura, "Will do Etsuko's share of the work and your own. You won't rest or be given supper until you are done. If there are any mistakes in the future, you will be kicked out. Someone show her the residential wing," she said dismissively, before turning out of the room.

The silver haired man who had been leaning silently against the wall stood up straight, "Well come on, I was on my way there."

Sakura nodded, glancing back at the conniving Etsuko who grinned at the pink haired maid. The princess scowled, her fists clenching as she left the warm room. Sakura couldn't believe what a bitch Etsuko was, she knew the blonde was definitely planning something with that coy look on her face, but she could have never imagined it to be this bad.

The pink haired girl stomped alongside the man, following him as he led her through a labyrinth of marble hallways towards the residential wing.

Etsuko must have placed a purple rag or cloth while she wasn't looking and blamed it on Sakura. Why someone would do that didn't make sense to the princess though, she had done nothing wrong to the blond girl, she had barely even talked to her!

"That was interesting."

Sakura threw the man an annoyed look, before sighing, "Thank you for saving me Lord Kakashi, I owe you a lot."

The man crinkled his eyes, "You don't owe me Sakura; however," he said, all humor gone from his voice, "you should be more careful in the future, I won't always be there to save you."

The princess gawked at him, "Surely, you know it wasn't me Lord Kakashi! I'm not that careless."

"Of course, it wasn't you Sakura," he said, stopping in front of a hallway. He looked up at the dark ceiling in silent contemplation, before sighing.

"You see every place has its own type of politics and drama. There is competitiveness and rivalry between palace workers," he said softly, "You need to learn to adapt like you friend Ino."

Sakura clenched her fists in in frustration and anger, "I should have never become princess," she whispered, "Ino was always better than me, she should have been next in line, not me."

Kakashi sighed, "But she's not heir, Sakura, you are," he said, a hand coming back to tilt her face up, "There are qualities about you that you haven't discovered yet."

Sakura stared in his dark eyes, "When will I then?"

The silver haired man chuckled, flicking her forehead, before sticking his hands in his pocket and walking forward, "Not now, that's for sure; I believe you have to change the bed sheets of a hundred or so rooms? Am I right?"

Sakura groaned, pulling on her scratchy bonnet, before suddenly looking up, "Lord Kakashi, wait! How did you get Miss Cho to listen to you?"

Kakashi turned slightly, "Politics, Sakura." With a crinkle of an eye he was gone.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed entering what seemed to be her twentieth room, or apartment as she would call them. So far, each room she had gone into was huge with large beds, expensive furniture, and a cozy setup. The rooms looked warm themselves, with an abundance of fabric splayed around that almost seemed to trap the heat.<p>

Back home, the decor of her palace was quite the opposite. It was light and airy, because of how warm the south always was. Her room was especially beautiful, with white furniture and a large balcony over looking the ocean.

With one smooth movement Sakura pulled off the bed cover, revealing a bare mattress that had to be dressed in newly washed linens. She wasn't at home in her palace. This was her reality right now.

She would have never expected any of this to happen; she was supposed to have lived her perfect life with her family. She was worried about her mother, her brother, and all those in the palace.

On top of that she was officially being bullied by the palace workers, it was though she was going through her childhood again. The maids seemed to be mocking her as they passed by. Sakura huffed, maybe Kakashi and Ino were right, maybe she needed to go on the offensive more often.

There was no point in complaining now she supposed. Dusting her apron, Sakura turned to leave, when a slight sparkle caught her attention. Lying innocently on the table was a necklace with a tiny pendant of the Uchiha crest. It's rubies and diamonds glittered in the sunlight causing her to scrunch her brow in confusion...

"What are you doing?" an annoyed voice came from behind her.

Sakura gasped and turned around sharply only to bump into a hard wall, but it wasn't a wall, it was the prince's bare chest.

"I-" the maid said slightly shocked, she backed up until her rear gracelessly bumped into the table causing the pendant to fall. She instinctively caught it before it fell, and nearly lost her balance in the process; however, she was able to make it back to her standing position.

The prince looked at her with his dark, cold eyes that so reminded her of the depths of the ocean: its mysteriousness caused a burning curiosity to well up inside of her. He reached out a pale hand to her and Sakura almost took it to save herself from drowning in his presence, but she knew it was for something else.

The princess guiltily handed him the necklace, before curtsying, "P-prince Sasuke, please forgive me I didn't realize you would be here," she said, adding quickly, "I wasn't going to take the necklace I promise I just didn't know who it belonged to."

He ignored her and instead reached out to pull on a strand of uniquely colored hair, he suddenly dropped it and tilted his head towards his closet, "My shirt."

Sakura nodded and quickly made her way towards his closet, and pulled out a riding shirt that matched his pants. He accepted the top, pulling it over his head gracefully before running a hand through his damp, recently cleaned hair.

He had arrived only a few minutes ago, after having ridden ahead of his escort party. He hadn't wanted to be caught up in all the formal affairs that were attached with his arrival; however, riding quickly after the recent rain resulted in him being splattered with mud.

A knock on the door caused Sasuke to sigh, he glanced at the clumsy woman behind him who seemed to panicking over some trivial manner. He internally tsked before swinging the door open and letting the head maid come in.

"Prince Sasuke, I just learned of your arrival" Miss Cho said curtsying, "I have appointed a hand-maiden to settle you in, this is Etsuko," she said pointing to the pretty blonde who also curtsied.

Sasuke raised a dismissive hand, "That won't be necessary," he said shifting slightly, to reveal the girl behind him.

Both Etsuko and Cho looked in the room and gawked at Sakura. The dark haired man turned to look at the maid as well, who had tied up her hair in an uncomfortable looking bonnet; he narrowed his eyes.

"My prince, she is new and doesn't know the palace very well. She won't be able to serve you properly."

The dark haired prince stared at the head maid, "Then teach her," he remarked before leaving the room to attend to some business.

Sakura could almost feel the glares of the two women standing at the doorway; so much for politics, the laundry princess sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your support and love! I haven't edited this so please let me know if you saw any mistakes.<strong>

**QUICK QUESTION**

Blue and black or gold and white? I see both!


End file.
